


They don't see.

by cgluv



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cgluv/pseuds/cgluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People warn me<br/>He’s big and scary<br/>So he must be mean<br/>He’s big and scary<br/>So he must be dangerous<br/>But they don’t see him<br/>They don’t see beneath the muscle<br/>Beneath the scars<br/>I myself barely get to see beneath his mask<br/>But sometimes he smiles</p>
<p>___________________________________________________________________________</p>
            </blockquote>





	They don't see.

He is beautiful

Absolutely gorgeous

Body like a Greek god  

Skin like warm caramel

Eyes like the sea

I could drown in him

People warn me

He’s big and scary

So he must be mean

He’s big and scary

So he must be dangerous

But they don’t see him

They don’t see beneath the muscle

Beneath the scars

I myself barely get to see beneath his mask

But sometimes he smiles

His smile is even more beautiful than the rest of him

His smile knocks the wind out of me

His smile lights up my world

His smile is so genuine

So full of truth

So much more honest than I have ever been

I have always twisted the truth

Trying to protect the people I care about

Trying to protect myself

People see us walking down the street

And I can see

I can see them thinking he’s bad for me

I can see them thinking he will hurt me

Sometimes it scares me

How much he trusts me

He has put himself in my hands

My clumsy fumbling shaking hands

And I am so scared of dropping him

I am so scared of letting him slip thru my fingers

I am so scared of breaking him

People see us walking down the street

And they assume he has the power

They assume

But they don’t see

They don’t see me holding him with so much care

They don’t realize that I could throw him against the wall

And watch him shatter

They don’t see how I could put him on a shelf

And walk away

They don’t see him smile


End file.
